mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Opacho
Opacho is a fictional character in the manga and anime series Shaman King. She is the most loyal of Hao Asakura's allies, born in 1996. She was a malnourished baby in South Africa when Hao found her. She was later adopted and raised by Hao. Hao originally intended to name her Ohachiyo, after his demonic friend whom he met in his first life, but when she tried to pronounce it she continued to say "Opacho", and the name stuck. Opacho follows Hao almost every where he goes. She is as short as Manta and she likes to speak in the third person. Opacho sees Hao as a big brother and Hao trusts her the most among all his followers, for she is always seen by his side. Hao often confides in Opacho about his plans, as well as about Yoh and his power. In the anime, neither Opacho's power spirit, her fighting style, or her fighting techniques were shown; however, in the manga, Opacho has strong but unrefined powers including clairvoyance and the ability to project illusions. Using her hair as an oversoul, she can transform into a sheep, giving her great ramming power (as when she rams Ryu into the sky when he tried to capture her). Opacho is also part of Hao's team in the Shaman Tournament, though her attack power is never revealed. Although Opacho supports Hao loyally, near the final episodes of the anime series (once Yoh's soul returns to his body), Opacho notes that Hao has made a change for the worse and flees from him. Opacho's last anime appearance is in episode 64 when she is shown watching the Destiny Star fly by. She is one of the few survivors of Hoshigumi. It is questionable as to whether or not she is still loyal to Hao after the Shaman Tournament, and her true feelings for Hao remain a mystery. In the manga, however, Opacho is pretty close to Yoh's team. Hao even sends her to go convince Yoh to rejoin the Shaman Tournament (easily knocking Ryu senseless in the process). She also eats lunch with them. When Hao leaves to be crowned Shaman King, she joins Yoh's party on trying to break into the Shaman King's throne room. Opacho becomes a great ally to the group, helping them understand more about Hao. Recently in chapter 297, Hao awakes and kills Goldva, apparently Anna and the others that were with her, Jeane and even all of Yoh's team declares that this Hao is not the same Hao she knows, "He's much nicer" and then crying says that Hao is not there anymore. Trivia * The character's gender was inexplicably changed from female to male for the 4Kids! English dub, although was still played by female voice actress Tara Sands. * In the Game Boy Advance game Shaman King:Soaring Hawk/Spiriting Wolf, there is a spirit that has the head of Opacho and the body of a sheep. * In the manga she has the power to read minds, just like Hao Asakura and Anna Kyoyama. Category:Shaman King characters